tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Velaira
Velaira is a Magmalite, and serves as one of the main villains in ''Highland Mew Mew''. She crashed onto Earth and was picked up by military officials at Highland Base's Research facility, where she was studied and educated by Sector 9. Personality : Velaira is a very laid back, charming villainess who finds delight in most things and is seldom seen overly upset or enraged. If things don’t go her way, she becomes disappointed rather than genuinely upset. Instead of dwelling on things, she will always focus on resolving issues using every available resource she can. It is only under certain dire circumstances that she becomes overemotional, but she is, for the most part, able to keep herself together. :Velaira finds joy in dominating and tormenting the human race. While she can be cocky at times, she is a highly focused person who pursues her goals as hard as she can. She is not much of a dreamer, and can be realistic about a situation that may be out of her control. She is the type of person who knows when to cut her losses and retreat from a fight she knows she can't win, as she is seen making strategic defeats regularly throughout the series. : Velaira is a selfish sort of person, often stepping on others to get what she wants with the charade of cooperation and trust. She does not necessarily hate humans, but does not feel that they are a strong enough species to keep the planet for themselves and thus were “made to be conquered”. Abilities : Velaira is a fire-aligned Magmalite, meaning she can manipulate and create fire. While the fire she conjures is brightly colored with pink and purple hues, she is able to control fire of all types while on Earth. If she uses fire that is not conjured by her, it will retain its original color. :Because of her important role in her colony, Velaira has also been trained in secret to transfer her essence (or soul, essentially) into another living body, an ability which she uses against Anya. Colony Role : On her planet, Velaira was an explorer. She liked to fight and discover new things, creatures, and places, so she put her interests to use in her colony by becoming an explorer. This profession was seen as useful in her colony, which was known for its desire to branch out and try new things to benefit its planet and the Magmalites residing in it. Velaira was recruited for exploration and scientific missions, tasked with noting what might be worthy of research. Because of her fighting expertise, Velaira was able to fend for herself on her missions, fighting off animals or rogue Magmalites from other colonies who opposed certain kinds of scientific progress. Fighting Style : Velaira prefers to fight from a distance, but is trained to deal with hand-to-hand combat and will do so when necessary. She may even sporadically get close to the enemy to see their reaction, since she finds it funny to see people freak out when she does something unexpected. :Velaira is mostly unpredictable when she gets riled up in a fight, and this is something she thrives on. She will sometimes make a game out of confusing her enemy and treat the battle like it's a playground. :People can't usually read Velaira until she springs into action. A main strategy of hers is to draw conversations out or buy herself as much time as possible in order to calculate her plan of attack accordingly. She is poor at improvising, but impeccable at planning ahead. Velaira does what she can, using what she knows, to gain the upper hand. :Her tendency to plan ahead comes across so quickly in battle that it is perceived as improvisation, but Velaira is truly just one step ahead of her foes and always tries to be. History : Velaira is from a colony that is most known for its scientific innovations. She is not a “scientist” but rather an avid explorer and a fighter, and her contributions to her colony are seen as notable and praiseworthy. She is a well known figure amongst her colony for both her solo work and her collaborative contributions to projects meant to bring new technology to life and to seek new areas to implement it. : Velaira is a fire-aligned Magmalite, and she uses her power to protect her people and herself. Because of her status and abilities, she was considered for training on how to preserve her essence in case of death during her time on another colony so that she could continue to help her people in another body, should anything happen to her. She is accustomed to being appreciated and wanted by her people, and valued by her leader. After a while of her contributions, she was anointed as an agent to find new land that her people might flourish on, as her colony’s leader and other colony leaders agreed that it would be favorable to expand their people’s capabilities elsewhere as well. : Finding a place proved difficult, as very few planets could suitably host Magmalite bodies the way their planet could. Conditions had to be very specific, and particularly dirt, sediment, or magma-filled if possible in order for them to properly create more of their people. Coming to Earth : Velaira’s ship happened to reach Earth after quite a bit of searching, but it began to run out of power. She sent out a distress signal to her colony and crash landed, but found that Earth’s atmosphere and soil was, while not perfect, suitable for her people to thrive off of when no other planet's was. But before she could do anything, she was found by military officials and taken into custody to be studied. Rather than fighting back, Velaira opted to learn from the humans by playing along and acting passive. She’d landed close to an isolated military base called Highland North Military Base, which had been established to test weapons and study seismic activity and other unusual happenings in the area, and it was there that she was privately taken into custody. Velaira’s ship had fallen so hard that it remained deeply embedded in the Earth, and the humans were unable to study it properly without taking a long time to carefully uncover it so as to not damage it. : At the facility, Velaira was examined and tested, but she refused to use her fire abilities so that she could catch her captors off guard at a later time. She earned the trust of the humans, even learning to speak like them. She also became close friends with some of the scientists, acting as kindly as she could. It was not until a strange object was discovered by one of the sectors there that she began to prioritize escaping. : A strange purple stone brimming with power was discovered deep underground, and it was brought to the facility to be studied and potentially used. A woman named Nancy decided she could use this stone’s power to create strong powerful beings to fight a threat that had supposedly begun to surface on Earth—Velaira came to find out that her planet was sending people to find her, given that they had learned of her crashing on Earth when she gave the distress signal. Humans were able to fight them off, however they were in a dire situation knowing that they needed to be protected from these creatures. Velaira was soon placed under suspicion of having to do with leading this influx of attacks, but she lied to the humans, promising these other people were only trying to find and destroy her for her work on her planet and that she was actually an escapee scientist, criminalized for her findings. Given they had no way to confirm this or communicate with the other aliens, they trusted her word but did not wholly clear her of suspicion. : Over time, she made friends with the chief financer of Sector 9 named Judy Ning, convincing her to work with her. When she finally made her escape thanks to her “partner”, after Miel and Gwen had already become Mews, she also confided to her a false intent, having claimed that she wanted to assimilate Magmalite people into Earth to coexist with the humans, when she actually ''wanted to replace human existence with that of her own people. She also convinced Judy that destruction and chaos were necessary before there could be good, in order to justify her sudden attacks on the base. : Humanity knew her then as an enemy, but Velaira continued to work with Judy to terrorize the base while having her “partner” feed her information on the stone so she could properly plan around how to use it and when to try to take it, given she wanted to stop humans from having a weapon against her people (when the MEW project proved to be successful, she wanted to make sure it didn’t get adopted as a genuine line of defense against her people, and to do that she needed its source--the stone). : Furthermore, she managed to convince Judy to recruit her own daughter for their cause and have her turned into a Mew, hoping for her to antagonize the other girls and prevent them from stopping Velaira’s bursts of chaos and destruction. : It was from this point on that she became an antagonist to the Mews, constantly causing destruction and having the backup of Judy, Anya’s Mew form, and occasional allies from her planet to aid her. '''Purpose' : Simply put, Velaira wants to make Earth the new home of the Magmalites. As the series goes on, her plans change priority a few times--once to destroy the facility and weaken its borders, then again to take the stone in order to prevent the humans from having a means to stop her people from invading. Her initial task was burdened because of her capture, and so in order to accomplish her plans, she must stop the humans from threatening her people with the MEW project by taking the stone. However, she wants to get as much information about it as possible and weaken base forces enough before she makes the attempt to take it. She knows she has to make friends in order to fight her enemies, which is why she befriends Judy in the first place—someone who has money and who is the figurehead of the sector responsible for this threat to her people. : When Velaira has nothing else to do until receiving new information, she will constantly attack the base if she sees that the humans are making headway in any research or testing in order to prevent them from progressing against some of her people that are being sent to aid her. She is often seen attacking Highland Base’s facility and sabotaging weapons tests, relying later on Anya to burden the girls at their own school or on their path to stop her while she attacks the facility. : While the MEW project is deemed successful, because it is still in the testing stage, the stone’s power has not yet been cleared for military use. However, Sector 9 is constantly running tests to see how the stone works and how they can properly use it. Velaira’s intentions are clear, yet she is not one to irrationally jump into things until she has a plan, which is why she often sits back and observes from afar or uses her “partners” to do her work until she sees she must intervene. Category:Annika's Pages Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Highland Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Weapon Users: Psychic